


Special Girl

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadley has always been special to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Girl

Hadley has always been special to her, Sophie-Anne knows that, it's why she's so careful with the girl, she may bite her, for pleasure, but she always will pull back before things get too heated, she doesn't want to drain her. Hadley murrs in her sleep, curling around Sophie-Anne, her bare body pressing against Sophie-Anne lightly. Sophie-Anne smiles, kissing the girl gently as she sleeps. 

"My special girl..."

Her voice is gentle, her touch light through the girl's hair. She doesn't want to wake her and yet, when Hadley nestles against her a little more, she suddenly knows what she wants. She wants Hadley, all of her, and she wants it now. Hadley is not awake however and she refuses to take what she isn't given, she won't bite the girl when she sleeps and she won't wake the girl just to feed her need for sex and blood. She has slaves, body-slaves, for that...


End file.
